One Light Burning
by MartyrdHavok
Summary: implied shounen-ai, Seto's songfic. All alone in the dark, no words, no windows...lost in a nightmare....


One Light Burning  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. I also do not own the song in this fic. It is sung by the  
  
wonderfully talented Richie Sambora. GET IT! It rocks!!  
  
  
  
~....~ song lyrics  
  
italics words in Seto's mind, his thoughts  
  
"..." talking  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~All alone in the dark, no walls, no windows,  
  
Trying hard to define Heaven from Hell.  
  
Standing out in the rain, with just one shadow,  
  
Nothing to see or believe beyond myself.~  
  
  
  
Seto tossed in his bed as he dreamed. He walked down the long, dark road many times in his  
  
dreams, never going anywhere.   
  
Where am I?? he thought.   
  
The rain began to fall, as it always did.   
  
What is going on? Am I in Heaven...or Hell??   
  
He looked at his own shadow. Alone as always.  
  
But something seemed different this time. Suddenly he seen a glow ahead in the darkness. he  
  
began to move slowly towards it, fearing what may be there.   
  
What is this?  
  
A scene form his past, playing in front of him. Him challenging Garzabouro to that fateful chess  
  
match. Another scene, one of Mokuba being screamed at for breaking something, and him taking  
  
the punishment, the beating. It was quite severe. Yet another. And another. They were beginning  
  
to surround him. The day he killed his adopted father.   
  
Stop!!! Seto screamed as he fell to his knees. A door appeared in the distance. He stood and  
  
began to run towards it. As he opened the door in front of him, it disappeared. He looked behind  
  
him. The wall of memories were getting closer to him.  
  
  
  
~See my life going by, each moment I'm alive.   
  
I keep reaching out, holding on, hoping...~  
  
  
  
Another door appeared. He began again running in fear toward the door, opening it to  
  
find..nothingness. More like it had the air of unfinished business to it. He hated unfinished  
  
business. Should I enter? Or will it just disappear again?? The past was catching up to him.  
  
Suddenly, a light appeared in the darkness of the room ahead. He entered cautiously, but swiftly,  
  
and the door itself disappeared, leaving the room open to the past following close behind. He  
  
sprinted towards the light, only to suddenly feel as if he was going the wrong way. As he turned,  
  
he seen the image of his adopted father walking toward him. He ran back, dodging the image as  
  
he exited the doorway. Running as fast as his feet could take him.   
  
  
  
~All alone with my fears, no words are spoken.  
  
A story yet to be told locked in my mind.  
  
Hope is somewhere ahead shining brightly,  
  
But the past is always following close behind.~  
  
  
  
He seen another door ahead. As he made his way to this door, he noticed the keypad lock on the  
  
door. He began typing password after password, only to have them all rejected. In desperation, he  
  
tried the word "Egypt". The door opened, to his surprise. This door had the feeling of so much  
  
being inside, but looked as if it was empty.   
  
A voice whispered to him...you are not ready for this yet, that is why it was locked. This story is not  
  
finished.... A blinding flash and he was back on the long, dark road, wet from the rain that began  
  
to fall once more. He began to sob.   
  
Seto?? Seto! He jumped at the sound of his name being called. He searched the darkness, seeing  
  
no one.   
  
Seto Kaiba! That voice he knew well. Garzabouro was walking towards him. Beside him was  
  
Maxamillion Pegasus. Kaiba-boy. Don't you know your lost?  
  
Lost in your own mind, how pathetic! his father spat out.   
  
He started to walk backwards away from the mad duo that his nightmare had brought him. A light  
  
began to glow behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at the light. It seemed very close to him.  
  
He turned and reached for it. As the light grazed his hand he felt hope, peace and love. Then the  
  
light shrank to a pinprick in the distance. Still it glowed brightly, beckoning him. He began to run  
  
towards this light. This is the way I must go. I know this as sure as I feel the beating of my own  
  
heart. I feel it in my heart, my soul.  
  
He spared a glance behind him to see that Noa had joined Pegasus and Gozabouro in chasing  
  
him. The Big 5 weren't far behind. He began to run faster.   
  
Ah, Kaiba, you can't outrun your past. And with no one to help you, no one there for you, with you,  
  
you can't fight it either.   
  
The light began to glow brighter, but still seemed so far away. He stopped, his shoulders sagging.  
  
Noa is right, I am alone. I can't fight this anymore alone. No one cares about me to help, and  
  
Mokuba is too young.   
  
An image appeared in front of him. One of Mokuba. Come on, big brother, don't give up now! He  
  
vanished. I won't, not now.   
  
The light ahead seemed to be closer, now. He started towards the light once again. An image of  
  
Yugi and Yami appeared beside him, one running on each side. Kaiba! Don't give up! The light is  
  
the way. Yes, the light will help you, my friend. With that, the Pharaoh and his hikari disappeared  
  
as well. It *is* getting closer!   
  
Beside him, four more people appeared. We may not show it, but we are here for you! It was  
  
Tristan, Tea, Ryou, and Mai, who had been the one to speak. A faint silhouette appeared next to  
  
Ryou, and smirked at him. Believe it. Bakura then disappeared, taking the rest with him. The light  
  
was right there.   
  
  
  
~See my life going by, each moment I am alive,  
  
I keep reaching out, holding on, hoping somewhere in my life   
  
there's one light burning  
  
I feel it like my heart, beating inside  
  
Somewhere in the night, there's one light burning....~  
  
  
  
  
  
He spared a glance behind him to see the trio gaining rapidly. He reached out to the light, closing  
  
his eyes in the brightness. A hand touched his. His eyes flew open to find himself flat on his back,  
  
looking up at a bright blue sky. The sun was overhead, and there was not a cloud in the sky. The  
  
hand was still holding his. However, he didn't have time to react as he heard Pegasus call out.  
  
Kaiba-boy, time to play!   
  
  
  
~Glowing in your eyes, lighting up the sky  
  
Leading the way~  
  
  
  
  
  
They advanced on him where he lay. He felt himself being pulled to his feet, gently, but swiftly. He  
  
turned to see who helped him, but saw no one. As he turned to face the trio, he realized that there  
  
was someone next to him. He looked to see Joey standing next to him. Wheeler? But... He shook  
  
his head. You are not alone, Seto. I'll help. I'll be here if you need me. All you have to do is ask.   
  
Joey's amber eyes took on a brightness, and Seto realized that that was the light he had followed.  
  
The trio advanced on them and Joey took Seto's hand once more.   
  
Seto. I can handle this. At the contact of Joey's hand to his, the trio disappeared. Never think you  
  
are all alone. Joey looked away into the distance. It is time for you to go. Don't forget. You are  
  
never alone. We are here. I am here. Joey smiled and place a kiss on Seto's cheek.  
  
  
  
With a start, Seto woke, hand on his cheek. He glanced at the alarm on the night stand. Midnight.  
  
He began to shake as the voices from the past began to assault his mind again. He started to sob  
  
softly. It was just a dream. Just a dream. I can't believe this. All a dream. His phone sat next to the  
  
alarm. He reached out to it, touching the handset. I can't do this. He dropped his hand. The voices  
  
became louder, taunting him. Alone, all alone. Forever alone. Forever. No one cares. No one!!!  
  
You're wrong!!!!! He picked up the phone and began to dial the number he had memorized long  
  
ago, but never called. His hand shook as it rang."Wheeler's, Joey here." Seto choked. "Hello?  
  
Anyone here?" I can't.... Just as he was about to hang up, a voice asked softly "...Seto? Is that  
  
you? Hey, are you OK?" "How, " was all he got out before the voices in his head started again.  
  
He began to cry softly. Him, the mighty Seto Kaiba, crying. "Seto, are you..no, your not. Do you  
  
need help? I'll be right over." He heard the dial tone and hung up the phone shaking. The voices  
  
began there chanting again. No one is coming. It was all in your head. You are alone, Kaiba-boy.  
  
All alone. No one cares, least of all the Wheeler boy. No one cares for an weak man. And you are  
  
alone. Alone. Alone. Alonealonealonealonealone......  
  
  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" Seto screamed as he clamped his hands over his ears. "No. No...." "Seto!!!!!" He  
  
looked up to see Joey standing in the doorway, wearing only jeans, shoes and a jacket. Joey ran  
  
to the edge of the bed and took ahold of Seto's shoulders and gave them a light shake. "Man, are  
  
you alright?" Suddenly, Seto felt ashamed, his face burning. He was weak. "Just leave me alone.  
  
The way I deserve to be." He looked away, only to have his face roughly pulled back to Joey's.  
  
"Never!" Seto looked into his eyes to see a fierce light shining in them."You are not alone, and I  
  
will not leave you alone, and you do *not* deserve to be alone." The light in Joey's eyes shone  
  
brighter, like the light from his dreams, and the voices suddenly stopped. "Joe..." "Hey, are you  
  
gonna be OK?" Joey asked. I hope so. "I...I don't know." he confessed. Joey stood to leave. "Hey,  
  
If you need me, just call. Okay? I gotta get home." He leaned down and caressed Seto's cheek,  
  
wiping a tear away. "I mean it." He turned to go. "Joey!" Seto called. Joey turned, smiling. "Yeah?"  
  
"Stay here tonight, please?" Joey walked back to the bed and sat down. He pulled Seto into a soft  
  
embrace. Stroking his hair, he replied " Of course". And he laid down on the bed, puling him into  
  
his arms once more, and held him like that until they both fell asleep. The last thing that went  
  
through Seto's mind was that he has found his hope, his one light burning.  
  
  
  
~Just leading the way~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, it's horrible. But, this is my first songfic....So don't flame me too back, OK?? Read and  
  
review!!!! 


End file.
